Paradise
"Paradise" is a song by Big Sean from his third album Dark Sky Paradise. Background "Paradise" was originally released on September 12, 2014 along with other songs "I Don't Fuck With You," "4th Quarter", and "Jit/Juke." It was released as a single on October 7, 2014 and then an extended version appered on Big Sean's album, Dark Sky Paradise. Videos Big Sean - Paradise Lyrics Single version= Hook: I always wanted to stunt so hard I always wanted to ride that whip I always wanted to fuck that bitch Thank you God, I fucked that bitch I always wanted to live this life I always wanted to wear that ice I always wanted paradise I always wanted paradise 1: Look, now it don't take a lot to make you rich I'm addicted to a lot of crazy shit Man, I feel like money is the best drug Sometimes, hate can be the best love Verse: Walkin' in like I got cameras on me Niggas can't control me, ain't no handles on me Shit don't get out of hand, it get handled, homie Got a pretty young girl look like Janet on me She a pretty penny and she know I'm doing numbers Till we crash up the whole database I bring it home like I'm base to base to base Closet lookin' like Planet of the Bathing Apes What you think this life just landed on me? My whole city look like it's abandoned, homie And we came straight out of those abandoned homies Every wish we ever had got granted, homie And I'll never take that shit for granted Even when the marble floor and counter top is all granite Back before I got paid any advances Back when my rollie was ticking, no dancing Nigga, never did I slip or I panic Even if I was the captain of Titanic Riding through the north Atlantic, homie I never jumped crew or abandoned, homie All the fruits of my labor organic, homie Making sure my family tree got hammocks on it And a good guy can change, 'specially if he saw change So fuck is my ransom, homie? 2 - x4: Money bag, money bag, money bag Hook Outro: Straight up, Finally Famous, nigga I always wanted paradise |-| Extended version= Hook: I always wanted to stunt so hard I always wanted to ride that whip I always wanted to fuck that bitch Thank you God, I fucked that bitch I always wanted to live this life I always wanted to wear that ice I always wanted paradise I always wanted paradise Look, now it don't take a lot to make you rich I'm addicted to a lot of crazy shit Man, I feel like money is the best drug Sometimes, hate can be the best love Walkin' in like I got cameras on me Niggas can't control me, ain't no handles on me Shit don't get out of hand, it get handled, homie Got a pretty young girl look like Janet on me She a pretty penny and she know I'm doing numbers Till we crash up the whole database I bring it home like I'm base to base to base Closet lookin' like Planet of the Bathing Apes What you think this life just landed on me? My whole city look like it's abandoned, homie And we came straight out of those abandoned homies Every wish we ever had got granted, homie And I'll never take that shit for granted Even when the marble floor and counter top is all granite Back before I got paid any advances Back when my rollie was ticking, no dancing Nigga, never did I slip or I panic Even if I was the captain of Titanic Riding through the north Atlantic, homie I never jumped crew or abandoned, homie All the fruits of my labor organic, homie Making sure my family tree got hammocks on it And a good guy can change, 'specially if he short-changed So fuck is my ransom, homie? Money bag, money bag, money bag x4 Hook Straight up, Finally Famous, nigga I always wanted paradise Aw damn I'm illuminated, man, I knew I make it And I get that shit accumulated Never throwing money out, I boomerang it Finally famous over everything, that's a numerator Weed lit, yeah it's luminated, room lookin' like it's fumigated Bitch my crew invaded, when I walk in man, they body to body Hol' up everybody, don't worry I got it, I got it I need a hundred dolla bill photocopy the email and copy I'm going hard all season these hoes goin' both ways, offense, defense Livin' life on the deep end, F-F allegiance Beat the odds and got even What you think, that we just started nigga? Boy the sword just got sharper nigga This ain't war we just sparring nigga I was on the rooftop with my nigga Mike Carson nigga, shootin' that Too Fake video My niggas we all in, we set ourselves apart from all our apartments What's up in Florida, no Marlins nigga I'm that Shawn, no Marlon nigga Look at my girl nigga, fuck yo bae list Fuck yo night list, fuck yo day list, fuck yo playlist I'm from the D, fuck your A-listI been working 8 days a week I don't even know what the fuck today is I hit the booth and I just went super saiyan I run with the purp like I play with the Ravens These bitches ran a rave and Hope I never have to go back watching, Everybody Loves Raymond Eating ramen nigga, this paradise Life's a fucking paradox, a pair of dice If they not rolling with you, then they parasites Nigga I had that vision, it was ClearSight nigga Sean Don